Valentines
by igorah
Summary: Luna had never really had any friends. She preferred to keep her own company, shut herself away from the rest of the world who thought she was completely mad with her crazy theories and attire. That was until she met him.


**Valentines**

By kirsti and cloe

Basically, this is just a short fic based on a role play I was doing with one of my neopets guild-mates. All of Harry's lines are credited to nevilleroxmysox (cloe) (you rule!) and some of the actions as well

Woh, I havn't posted anything here for a while.. lol

* * *

Luna had never really had any friends. She preferred to keep her own company, shut herself away from the rest of the world who thought she was completely mad with her crazy theories and attire. That was until she met _him_.

From the first day that they met on the train to Hogwarts in her fourth year, Luna had been under his spell, though she tried to hide it. If anyone ever knew... She was getting enough stick from slytherins like Pansy Parkinson in the year above her already. She didn't need this to add to the embarrassment. But she constantly found herself day dreaming about him and her together, running away into the sunset…

It wasn't until 2 years after they had met that she finally got the courage to do something about it. On Valentines Day in her 6th year.

Luna walked out into the bright sunlight and blinked a few times. She blinked, walked to an oak tree near the lake and sat down. She stared out into the lake, determined to ignore the excited and happy shouts and screams behind her. People were coming back from Hogsmeade, in pairs undoubtedly, enjoying the sun and the romance that was in the air. Everyone seemed to have somebody. Even Ginny had Dean Thomas to keep her company. Once again, Luna felt like she was the only one in the whole school who was alone...

"Luna?"

Hearing someone say her name made her jump and turn around. Standing looking down on her with his piercing green eyes was Harry Potter. He had a look of concern on her face. She quickly wiped away the few tears that were threatening to run down her cheeks.

"Hello Harry Potter." Said Luna, her voice shaking. "I saw Hermione earlier on, she was looking for you and Ron Weasel... I mean Weasley..."

"Really?" Harry replied, sitting down. "Ron told me he was looking for her. I decided it would be best not to go to Hogsmeade on Valentines Day this year." He wrinkled his nose as he said 'valentines'. Luna could tell that he disliked this particular holiday. "Why aren't you there?" he asked.

Luna felt something rise in her throat. "I had none to go with..." She felt tears prick behind her eyes but she blinked them away. "No seems to want to go with loopy, loony, Luna Lovegood." Then with a look of Horror on her face she stood up and turned to leave.

"Wait Luna!" Harry shouted and grabbed her arm. "I'm sorry if I bothered you... if it makes you feel better, I have no one to go with either.."

Luna turned to face him. "Don't worry; you didn't bother me at all, I just get a bit emotional at this time of year. My mother died on Valentines Day you see." Harry shifted uncomfortably. Luna sat down next to him again.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Harry said quietly.

"You know something Harry? You are the first person in this school to speak to me like a human being, like I'm not completely crazy." Her necklace of butterbeer corked rattled at she said this.

"Well, you're not mad. You're different. Like me. I mean, I'm the 'amazing boy who lived!'" Harry's voice rose in anger. "I mean, why not just stick me in a zoo. They treat me like an animal you see at the zoo! 'Look! It's him! Wow! Do something! Show me your scar!' Uh!" Harry threw a stone into the lake frustrated.

"Not everyone thinks that..." Luna stared at her feet. Her shoelaces had suddenly become very interesting, which was an amazing feat as she wasn't even wearing any… "I didn't think that, and I still don't..."

Harry smiled at Luna. "Thanks." He stared across the lake. "Luna, I'm sorry if I ever made you feel the way I'm talking about. We're alike. I know how you feel about loosing someone."

Luna stared straight ahead. She didn't like talking about her mother. She didn't like thinking about it. It only made her feel sad. But something was different. She didn't feel that way with Harry. For some reason... she didn't know... but she realised that now was the chance to ask Harry a question that she'd been dying to ask all summer...

"Who... who was that man? The one who fell through the veil? Was he important to you?"

"Er... well... yes. I um… yeah. He was my godfather. Um, Sirius Black, maybe you've heard of him." She saw Harry's eyes glaze over with tears. "Let's, er... talk about something else, if that's okay?"

"Ok..." She said quietly. Sirius Black? Wasn't he the guy who wanted to kill Harry? "I'm sorry..."

She stood up and blinked a few times…

"Harry.." She said, "I um... well... its hard to say this..." she found herself blushing again "but... Um... sorry its a bit late but.." She pulled out an envelope out of her bag and dropped in on Harry's lap. Then with a look of shock and horror on her face began to walk back to the castle. She only got a few paces when her bag suddenly split. Embarrassed she began to pick up hall her school books, avoiding looking at Harry. She stuffed everything in the broken bag using her hand to hold the hole closed.

"Luna, wait!" He grabbed her. "It wasn't you. I just... I can't do it. I can't think about it. I knew him for three years. I... I was going to move in with him. Then he died like... like my parents." Harry trembled as he spoke

Luna looked at Harry in a shocked way. She hadn't been expecting him to come after her...

"I'm sorry, I should never have asked anything..." She glanced at the envelope Harry had left lying on the ground..

" You wouldn't know." Harry turned, too. " Wait for me? Let me grab that." Harry dashed over and back. " Can I open it now?"

Luna blushed and looked at her shoes

"Ok.." she whispered..

Her heart was beating fast and her breathing was heavy.. she had butterflies in her stomach...

" Wow, Luna. I love it. It's grand." Harry smiled at Luna as he took out the small valentines card. He thought about kissing her. He waited for a second, but then leaned in a pecked her on the cheek.

Luna blushed. "Its just... you know... to say happy Valentines Day... " she smiled and touched the place where Harry had kissed her.

" I'm sorry... for that... I... I" Harry turned around. " I don't know, Luna. We've been spending all this time together... and I just... I don't know." Harry blushed slightly.

"Don't worry... glad you like it..." Luna said quietly... she turned away towards the castle.. "I do like you though Harry..." she whispered quietly. She could feel tears in her eyes. There was no chance. He liked Ginny Weasley. Not for the first time that day she started to walk away...

" Luna. I... well... this is a challenge... I... err... well, Luna. I think I like... well, this IS challenging. You. Can you think about it?" Harry bit his lip and began to walk away.

"Think about what?" Luna asked. This whole day had been harder than she thought it would be...

" I have to say it again! Err- well, Luna, I... I... well, I-think-I-might-like-you." He seemed to be rushing his words, trying to speak as quickly as possible. " Can you think about it? If you... you know, back to me?"

Luna looked at Harry in disbelief...

"You… like... me?" She gasped. "But I thought... Ginny? Is that why... slug club party... last year?"

" I... I dunno... it... it was… I dunno. Ginny? Yeah, I thought... at one point... but, well, that was just concern, she's like a sister to me." Harry was looking at her through deep green eyes. " Could you, you know, think? I mean, there's probably someone you'd rather, but, hey I could be a 2nd choice?"

Luna gazed into Harry's eyes. "Anybody else?" She laughed and shook her head. "Not likely, everyone around here has the impression that I am a bit loony..."

" Not... everyone." Harry said uncomfortably. " Hermione likes you as a friend. She's just... hard to realize when she wants to be friends.. you know?" Harry touched Luna's chin. " No one hates you, or thinks you're insane. If they do, I've learned the unforgivable curse, so..." Harry laughed a bit.

Luna laughed too. "Thanks Harry." She smiled up at him. It was... nice... to have someone just speak to her, speak as if she wasn't some raving lunatic that should be locked up.

" No problem" He bent in and pecked Luna tenderly. " Sorry... again."

Luna breathed in. Had Harry Potter... THE Harry Potter done what she thought he had done..

"Did you...?" She asked.

" Did I not?" Harry looked at her with a mysterious look. " I'll see you tomorrow, Luna Lovegood."

Luna watched him walk away, a grin appearing on her face. Had that just happened? Nothing like this happened to Luna Lovegood, nothing…

Or did it?

* * *

A lot of credit goes towards Cloe for this, if you enjoy it I could type up the rest and have it as later chapters, or should this be one shot? Your choice

Kirsti

xx


End file.
